Fragile Reality
by girlwiththeblackinkpen
Summary: Remy unwittingly makes the biggest mistake of his life.
1. Chapter 1

_"I just want one day. One day of thievin'. Gambit ain't been able to flex his sticky fingers in_ years. _I'm gettin' antsy," Gambit complained, staring absentmindedly into his empty glass of scotch. He swirled the air absentmindedly before pointing the rim toward his father expectantly._

 _"Of course. But be warned. I need to get a day to give a day." Candra said, her pale blue eyes boring into Remy. Normally, the gaze would chill Remy to the core but tonight, mostly due to the influence of alcohol, Remy only looked blankly back at her._

 _Jean-Luc filled Remy's cup to the bring with amber liquid._

 _"What do you mean?" Remy asked, bringing the glass to his lips._

 _"One day of your life. Perhaps the day you were sick, some day from the past that you probably don't remember," Candra said quietly, her eyes gleaming._

 _"A day when I was suffering from the flu? In exchange for a day of consequence-free thievin'? Sign right up."_

 _The smirk on Candra's face matched Jean-Luc's, "Of course. Nothing less for the Prince of Thieves."_

 _Remy laughed, "Ain't been a prince fo' a long time. Rogue got me whipped real good."_

 _"Just sign right here," Candra said, rolling out a long golden roll of parchment. She set forward a quill and a gold bottle of ink._

 _Remy lazily signed his name in cursive. The light in the room began to shimmer, and wind began to whirl loudly._

 _"Have a nice day of **freedom.** "_

* * *

Remy woke up with a groan, a crick in his neck. He rubbed it slightly and groaned, slowly sitting up. He blinked twice, trying to get his bearings. His memories were vague, something about a contract, and "a day of..."

Remy sat up. His day of thieving! He had 24 hours of stress free life as the Prince of Thieves. No mansion. No X-Men. No rules.

A female cough sounded beside him.

His heart dropped a little. If Rogue was here with him, it was obvious that Candra's magic hadn't worked.

Oh, well. Nothing like a little bit of Rogue to cheer him up.

 _"Mon cherie,_ how was your evening with Gambit," he drawled, turning toward-

Oh. _Shit._

The girl's back was completely bare. Alarm bells were ringing in his head. Blonde hair. _Blonde hair._ The girl yawned, turning over, and she smiled, "Thanks for the great night, Gambit."

Remy was still, his expression frozen.

"You okay, hon'?" the girl asked, searching around the sheets for her clothes. She pulled on her shirt, and then glanced at the clock, "I gotta go, I got work. You'll be okay, right hon'?"

Remy nodded dumbly. The girl blew him a kiss and walked out the door of his bedroom.

Where was he?

His apartment. His old apartment from when he had still lived in New Orleans. From before he had joined the X-Men.

He stood up, rooting around his closet for his clothes. He pulled on a t-shirt, jeans, and his trench coat.

His mind busily formulated a plan in his mind. Head to the Guild, figure out if this is real, and then enjoy his day.

He sighed a little happily. One day would be all he needed. All the kids at the X-Men Mansion had been started to eat at his nerves.

He grabbed his motorcycle keys by the dish in the foyer, and was pleased when he spotted his old black motorcycle in the garage. When he had moved to the Mansion, the motorcycle had been crushed by a tin can after Bobby had decided to take it out for a joy ride.

Granted, Bobby had been forced to work chores at the mansion, doing odd jobs for people so he could buy Gambit a new, cherry red motorcycle, but Gambit had still missed the feeling of his old motorcycle.

He chuckled as the engine purred, and he veered out onto the familiar streets of the Big Easy.

The landmarks, the roads, were so familiar that his motions steering the motorcycle seemed like second nature. He pulled into the driveway of the Thieve's Guild Headquarters, and hopped out. He walked into the mansion, pressing the button for entrance.

There was a weird, about thirty second wait before the metal gates swung open to admit him, but Remy's grin broadened as he strolled in.

Jean Luc was waiting for him in the foyer. His gaze seemed a little off, but Remy ignored it. He was feeling on top of the world.

"Why are you late?" His father asked, crossing his arms.

"Traffic?" Remy asked, shrugging.

Jean Luc laughed slightly, "You have a job. Tonight. Etienne and Henri will be going with you."

" _Bien!"_ Remy said, grinning from ear to ear and rubbing his hands together.

* * *

He dropped into bed, his body sore from exertion.

 _This_ was what he had missed. The adrenaline, the heart-pumping, amazing feeling after a heist. He sighed happily.

Now, he just needed to go to sleep and he would be able to wake next to his beautiful, albeit, _untouchable_ , girl tomorrow morning.

The break from...domestic...X-men life had been sorely needed, but now all he wanted was to get back to his life with Rogue.

He closed his eyes slowly, letting sleep and exhaustion take him.

* * *

In his dream, he was standing in the middle of the Thieve's Guild Mansion. Jean Luc was conversing quietly with somebody, and Remy was sitting with a bored expression on his face on the big, oak chair next to his father.

 _Oh._ He remembered this day. This when he had met Rogue.

Rogue was brought in with a metal shackle around the her neck. The guards around her were holding her at a distance by the long metal poles attached to the shackle. Her distinctive white streak glimmered in the lighting, and her eyes looked defiantly at Jean Luc and Remy.

"What is this?" Jean Luc asked, pausing his conversation.

"This girl was caught snooping around the East Perimeter," one of the guards said.

"And so? This is a security matter, not one of pressing importance."

"She managed to knock out six guards before we detained her."

"And..."

"We believe she's a mutant."

At this point, Remy remembered sitting up slightly in interest. Under his sunglasses, his red on black eyes had carefully examined the girl, who couldn't be more than nineteen or twenty years old.

"We also found this on her person," the guard said, coming forward with a metal communicator with a metal X on it.

Jean Luc picked it up, examined it, and then handed it over to Henri, "Recognize it?"

" _Oui,_ the X-Men," Henri said slowly, from the right side of Jean Luc.

"And what is the little mutie do-gooder doing so far away from home?" Etienne asked from beside Henri, grinning.

Rogue merely glared back.

"What are your abilities?"

Jean Luc had an appraising look on his face.

"I can knock people out, with a touch."

He remembered it now, Rogue would turn to him, with a pleading look on her face, seeming to burn into his eyes. A mutant crying out to another mutant for help. He would stand up in his chair, and then demand that she be handed over to him. Her skills would be useful, she would claim. Jean Luc would laugh, and accept, and Remy would smile internally when the relief briefly flickered over her face. She would be suspicious at first, but the next "heist" would be in New York, and then he would cut her loose. She'd tell him the truth about her powers, they'd fall in love, she'd invite him to jump to the other side, and he would join the X-Men. Happily ever after.

Remy was entranced by how beautiful, how passionate and fiery she looked with the defiance and passion bubbling in her eyes.

"She's leaving something out," Etienne sing-songed, "Shifty eyes, not lifting her head, quivering voice. Liar, liar, pants on fire!"

"Well, girl? Speak or lose your head," Jean Luc said.

Wait, what? This wasn't part of the memory. It shouldn't be part of his dream.

Rogue's gaze flickered away from Remy, and his heart seemed to thud loudly. This was wrong. This was totally wrong.

"I absorb people's thoughts," Rogue spat after a moment of hesitation, "I can absorb secrets, life energy, and mutant powers."

"Interesting," Jean Luc said, "Perhaps we could find a use for a you. A way for you to repay your debt."

"Debt?" Rogue asks.

"Yes, your new debt to the Thieves Guild. We don't take very kindly to intruders, but we can make an exception for you," Jean Luc said.

What is this? Is this just because this is a dream?

Rogue seemed to think this over quietly, "What are your terms?"

"One or two heists. You absorb information for our use, and we will let you go on your way," Jean Luc said slowly.

"Deal," Rogue said.

Jean Luc nodded, and then glanced to one of the guards, who immediately unlocked the shackles around Rogues's neck, "Welcome to the Thieve's Guild."

* * *

Remy woke with a start. What a weird dream. He turned, expecting to see Rogue's back clad in an oversized t-shirt to prevent accidental contact.

His bed was bare. Maybe in the bathroom?

He blinked twice before coming to a sudden realization.

He was still in his old apartment.

 _Merde._

What had he done? Was this still a dream? He pinched himself. _Ow._ He flung the covers off, rapidly throwing on clothes and hopping on his motorcycle.

The Thieves Guild. He had to talk to...

Who had been with him that night?

 _Jean Luc and Candra._ Candra wouldn't see him unless she wanted to see him, so Jean Luc would have to be the one to ask.

What happened? What was going on?

He flung the doors open to Guild Headquarters, "Père, what is going on?"

"Remy, what is the meanin of dis' racket?" Jean Luc asked, looking up from his folder of papers.

Remy was about to yell, but then taking note of the other thieves in the room that had stopped their activities and were staring at the Prince he faltered, "Can we talk. Right now. _In private."_

* * *

"What did you need, Remy?"

"What did you do? What did I sign?" Remy asked.

Jean Luc sighed, settling in behind his desk, "Candra told me to expect that you would be resistant to the change."

A hot anger stabbed at his heart and he slammed his fist on the desk, "Tell me where Rogue is!"

Jean Luc stood, walking over to the window, "Candra cheated me, Remy. I had thought that when you signed the contract, it would mean we would mean that we would be able to use the rather...useful...resources Rogue has at her disposal."

Remy sat down, his head in his hands, "You tricked me. You lied to me. _Merde._ I lost her. I'm never going to see her again."

"Rogue is with Candra."

Remy looked up, "What? How?"

"The day that Candra took was the day you said you'd take Rogue with you to New York. The day she was found on the property. For that one day, you didn't exist. Without you there, Rogue was taken into the Guild. We faked her death without telling her so the X-Men wouldn't come after her. She still doesn't know that the X-Men think she's dead. She thinks they abandoned her."

Remy's hands shook.

"I had thought that over time, some sort of loyalty to the Guild would form, that she would begin to use her powers for the Guild out of her own will. But-"

The corner of Remy's lips twitched, "She was always the hero."

"She wanted out, and Candra had wanted her abilities the whole time. I guess Candra offered her a way out, and Rogue jumped at the opportunity."

"I want her _back._ " Remy growled.

"How? How will you do it?"

"I'll call for help. From the X-Men."

* * *

The wind was flowing through Remy's hair, and he breathed in deeply. After a four days on the road, he was exhausted.

One more hour. Just a little farther.

Finally, the familiar iron-wrought gate appeared at the end of the driveway. After the initial pang of regret when his fingerprint didn't work in the scanner, Remy easily jumped the fence and landed deftly on the grounds.

Remy's heart thudded loudly in his ears when he spotted a new tombstone next to Scott, Jean, and Professor X's in front of the house.

Remy ran a finger over her engraved name, but then refocused on his mission. Who would be the best person to tell?

Wolverine. He was closest to her.

He walked to the door, and then picked the lock. He flung it open, making a loud enough racket to ensure that Wolverine would be woken up.

Sure enough, within seconds Wolverine's bulky form landed in front of Remy.

" _M'sieur,_ I am in great need of your assistance," Remy said, putting his hands up to show that he was surrendering.

"I don't really like Cajun," Wolverine growled, grabbing Remy by the collar.

Spots were dotting the edge of Remy's vision as Wolverine choked the oxygen out of Remy.

 _"Rogue is alive,"_ Remy managed to choke out.

Wolverine released Remy, and he fell to the ground in a heap.

"Start talking, Gumbo."

* * *

"How do you plan to get Rogue out from Candra's influence?" Storm asked.

"I-I don't know," Remy said quietly, "I just want to help her."

Wolverine had been silent the entire time while Gambit had been explaining the situation. He had left out the "alternate reality" story line, and the part where he and Rogue had been together but he had ruined it by wishing for one day of freedom. He didn't think Wolverine would let him get away with that.

"Home. With us?" Wolverine groused.

"It's been four years," Bobby said quietly.

Storm patted him on the back comfortingly, "I know you took it the hardest, Bobby. But she's _alive._ She'll be home with us soon."

Remy tensed. That's right. Bobby and Rogue had broken up _after_ the heist. Would she go back to Bobby? Would he have to make her fall in love with him again?

"The Thieve's Guild will be on our side. Candra betrayed Jean Luc when she took Rogue away from them."

Wolverine scoffed, "It'll be easy to convince Rogue to come back then. She doesn't really like the idea of being used as a pawn."

"We'll head to New Orleans as soon as possible then," Storm said.

* * *

"Why has the Prince of Thieves chose to grace me with his presence?" Rogues asked teasingly. Her tone was still unfamiliar to Remy, someone more weathered than the Rogue he knew. She was sitting on the edge of the bed in the X-Mansion med-bay, her legs dangling off the sides. Her cheek bore a nasty bruise from the fight with Candra, but she looked otherwise calm.

"Rogue, I have to-"

"Rogue?"

Pain flashed across Rogue's face, "Bobby?"

"Rogue! I thought you were dead!" Bobby rushed to Rogue, enveloping her in his arms. Remy suppressed the jealousy bubbling in his throat.

"I thought you guys-"

"The Thieve's Guild faked your death," Bobby whispered, "I thought I'd never see you again."

Rogue sniffled, and Remy's heart felt as if it was tearing in half.

"Look Bobby," Rogue said quietly, and she tenderly placed her hand on Bobby's cheek. Remy was about to head out of the room.

Bobby gasped, and Remy suddenly felt as if he was intruding.

"I'm so happy to be home," Rogue whispered. Bobby pressed a kissed to Rogue's lips, and smiled.

Bobby suddenly turned to Remy, "Thanks for bringing her back, Gambit."

Rogue smiled shyly at Gambit, and Gambit smiled crookedly back. He couldn't help himself, he drew her into a hug.

At the sudden contact, Gambit felt something spark between them, like an electrical charge and Rogue drew back immediately.

"Sorry, I can only control my powers if I initiate the contact," Rogue mumbled, looking down at the ground.

"No worries, _mon chere,"_ Gambit said.

Rogue frowned at the nickname, as if she was remembering something.

Gambit hoped beyond hope that she was remembering something from past life. Perhaps an alternate reality.

As Rogue was led out of the room by Bobby, she glanced back at Gambit for a moment. Perhaps Gambit imagined it, but he swore he could see a flash of _something_ in her eyes as she was led out of the Med Bay.


	2. Chapter 2

Remy's leg is bouncing higher and higher in anxiety as he leans in his chair, watching Rogue and Bobby on the couch. His stomach is churning, his palms are dripping with sweat, and his throat is tightening in anger. He can't believe this. He can't _believe_ this.

"Rogue," Hank says, "I'm going to be have you do another test right now," he says, gesturing for Rogue to follow him.

Rogue pecks Bobby on the cheek, and then slides out of the kitchen, stopping first to nod appreciatively at Remy. It had been less than day after the rescue operation, and Rogue would take every chance she could to thank Remy for leading the operation to rescue her.

"Listen, cheré," Remy says, unable to stand the pain in his heart, "I need to te-"

"Rogue?" Hank says, prompting Rogue to come down to the Med Lab.

"Sorry Gambit, I have to go…" Rogue says, trailing after Hank, "Rain check?"

Gambit nods, "Of course, cheré," he slinks back into kitchen, sitting down next to Bobby on the couch.

Bobby has a pleasant smile on his face, and Remy fights the urge to slap the smile off his pretty-boy face.

"Nice to have the ball-and-chain back?" Gambit asks casually, hiding the jealousy burning in his stomach.

Bobby smiles, "All I could think about was Rogue. I can't thank you enough Gambit, for bringing her back."

Gambit smiles back, "I gotta help a damsel in distress," he says half-jokingly.

Kitty pops into the kitchen, "Bobby, can I talk to you?"

Gambit's interest is peaked. The tone of Kitty's voice did not suggest that it was anything X-Men or mission related.

Wait. When Gambit and Rogue had been dating, she had once told him that Bobby had cheated on her with Kitty once, long before Gambit had come into the picture. It had been why she had almost taken the Cure. Surely, Bobby hadn't…

Gambit slowly trails behind where Kitty and Bobby head off to talk. He stands outside the door of the empty classroom they are using to talk, eavesdropping.

"-about us, Bobby?" Kitty asks indignantly, "I thought-," Kitty's voice is thick now, "I thought we really had something."

Gambit hears rustling, and he presumed that Bobby had moved closer to Kitty.

"Listen, Rogue just got back. I can't just abandon her since she just got back home. I still-"

"You still love her, don't you?" Kitty asks softly.

" _No._ No." Bobby says firmly, "I just… I was so worried about her. I felt so guilty. When she first went missing, I thought it was because of us, because she couldn't touch, I thought she just went to get the Cure or that she ran away because we weren't doing that well. But when we thought she was dead, I couldn't breathe. You saved me Kitty. Nobody could change that. But I felt guilty for four years. I thought it was because of me. I have to make sure I make it right."

"I get it, Bobby," Kitty says quietly, "But please…"

There's a gap in conversation, and Gambit is holding his breath.

"Soon. I'll tell her soon," Bobby says.

* * *

Rogue winces as the needle pierces her skin.

Hank smiles regretfully at her small flinch, "Almost done, my dear."

After taking a small sample of blood, Hank inserts it into a centrifuge. In the meantime, Hank sits in front of Rogue with a clipboard.

"I'm so happy that you were able to gain control over your mutation, Rogue. Would you mind telling me what happens, so I can put it in the records Professor X left behind?"

Rogue frowns, "I don't really..." Rogue is gently rubbing her arm, looking to the side.

Hank sets down what is in her hands, and gently places a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Whatever happened to you, we will not judge you. Nothing that happened to you under the Thieves' Guild was your fault."

"I just..." Rogue says quietly, tears leaking slightly out of the corner of her eyes. She sniffles, and she shudders. "Do you... Do you think I could say what happened to Storm?"

"Of course, my dear. I will call her in right away."

* * *

"Gambit!" Ororo calls out, "Can I have a minute?"

"'Allo Stormy," Remy smiles, falling into his Gambit persona immediately, "What can I help you with?"

Storm smiles indulgently at the nickname, "I need to know if you plan to stay at the Mansion."

Remy hesitated, should he stay? What was left for him, really?

Rogue.

He had to try. It was his fault. He had to get her back, and after what he heard between Bobby and Kitty, he had a real chance.

"Yeah, Gambit think he might stick aroun'," Gambit says casually.

Storm beams, pleased with his answer, "Well, we are a bit short-staffed around the mansion, and Logan and I were hoping you could take up teaching a class, perhaps French or self-defense."

"I'd be honored to teach some young'uns," Gambit says. He had taught self-defense when he and Rogue had lived in the mansion together, perhaps this was the step toward restoring the reality he had been living in.

"If you'll come with me to my office, I can go over the-"

"Ororo!" Hank says suddenly.

Gambit almost groans, it seems Beast is hell-bent on interrupting any and all important conversations Gambit is holding today.

"Yes, Dr. McCoy?" Storm says politely.

"Rogue needs you right away." Beast says.

Storm frowns, "In the Med Lab? I'll be there right away," she says, already heading toward the elevator.

Gambit is extremely interested, and he follows slowly behind her, discretely enough so she won't notice.

He makes it to the room where Rogue had been examined earlier, and he slips into the observation deck attached to the examination room. Through the two-way mirror, Gambit can both see and hear Storm and Rogue without being detected, and he stands silently at the window, absorbed in the scene.

"What wrong, dear?" Storm asks gently, rubbing Rogue's back gently.

Rogue is tearing up, and Gambit's heart clenches. He wants to run his hands through her hairs, whisper quietly that he loves her, that he'll protect her.

"Something happened, while I was with the Thieves' Guild," Rogue whispers, so quietly that Remy can barely hear.

Storm nods quietly, listening.

"During a job they had me do, the people they made me steal from caught me," Rogue says quietly, "I was stealing info from a man named Bolivar Trask."

Storm and Remy both gasp in unison. Trask had been the creators of the Sentinels, and had been one of the first anti-mutant movement leaders. Remy had witnessed Trask's horrific experiments. Long before Rogue had joined the Guild, Remy had been hired by one of Trask's enemies to break in and steal information on the Sentinals.

"The guards weren't showing any skin, so I couldn't use my mutation, and they had EMPs around the house so I couldn't call for any help from the Guild. They captured me, held me in a cell and they had me-" Rogue's voice breaks, and Gambit is trembling in anger, at himself, at Candra, at the Guild, at Trask.

"Keep going, child," Storm says.

"They had me in a cell, and once they figured out what my mutation was, they would have me absorb everything, from insects to other mutants," Rogue says, drawing in a shuddering breath, "They had me hold onto this woman named Carol Danvers for so long that she-"

Rogue takes another deep breath, _"I killed her."_

Rogue trembles, and she stares silently at the mirror for a second, directly at Remy. It chills him to the bone, and he his frozen into place, mesmerized by the look of utter sorrow in her eyes.

"I can still hear her voice, in my head," Rogue says, "I still have her powers."

"You mean-"

"I got control because I _had_ to," Rogue says, now an edge of anger in her voice, "They brought in this girl who was ten years old, and I just couldn't absorb her. I refused to."

"They shot her in front of me, and then told me they'd kill another one if I didn't cooperate. I pretended like the trauma shut my mutation down. After another couple days, the Thieves' Guild finally broke in and rescued me," Rogue says.

Storm's eyes are watery, and she wraps her arms around Rogue, "It's okay, child. You're home now."

* * *

"Logan, we need to talk about Rogue's lab results," Storm says quietly, "But first, take a look at the results from Hank's tests."

Logan skimmed the results, taking in the various figures.

Cholesterol, blood sugar, WBC, all normal. Under the amount of active X-Gene cells, however, read 80%.

80%?

"What does this mean for Rogue?" Logan asks, flipping through the detailed description written by Hank.

 _Entry 3: Rogue is displaying a much higher amount of active X-Gene cells. When the first test was run by the Professor eight years ago, and then again four years ago, Rogue's amount of active X-Gene cells was a steady 30%._

 _To do: Fully determine new extent of Rogue's powers - call in a favor from Forge, have him develop a device that can safely measure the range of her absorption._

"Forge?" Wolverine says, "Your ex?"

"Yes. I do believe this would be the best course for Rogue," Storm says, ignoring the low growl in Logan's throat. She looks up when the Wolverine seems to almost snarling, "Please, Logan. For Rogue."

Logan turns his head away, "Fine. But he makes the device and then leaves."

* * *

"Okay, Rogue," Forge says, "Go ahead and put your left hand here."

Rogue flinched at the ice-cold surface of the device, which then lit up a green color as it scanned her entire hand.

"Incredible," Forge says, "According to this data, you've almost reached your peak mutation."

Rogue frowns, "What does that mean?"

"Most mutants never reach the full potential of their mutation, because they're never forced into a situation where their mutation is needed to its full extent. Whatever happened to you triggered a small-scale evolution," Forge says, still looking over the data.

"So, what does this mean for me?" Rogue asks, trembling.

"It's actually great news for your control problem - the reason you're able to touch, in fact, is because you evolved from the early stages of your mutation. If you concentrate, in fact, you should be able to absorb through the air," Forge says excitedly.

"You mean-" Rogue says, appalled at the possibilities. She had control over touch, but could she control her powers through the air? Would she even be able to stay in a room with other humans? Could she even stay on Earth?

"I don't believe it's anywhere near that level to occur unconsciously. You'd have to concentrate incredibly hard on trying to do that. I would love to be able to test it on some volunteers, Rogue," Forge says kindly, "And I'm also especially interested in how you've been able to retain the abilities from the girl you absorbed."

Rogue blanches, and she rubs her arm in uncertainty, "I don't really know about testing my ability on other people... It's just so dangerous..."

"I've been looking through the X-Men Database, and I really think Wolverine and Gambit would be perfect candidates," Forge says, "Both of them can regenerate incredibly quickly."

Rogue's interest is piqued, "What is Gambit's mutation?"

"He can generate incredible amounts of kinetic energy," Forge explains, his voice becoming impassioned, "It's absolutely phenomenal. Your absorption of him will have an impact, but definitely not as much as it would on any other mutant."

Rogue bites her lip in consideration, "If they're okay with it, I guess I wouldn't be too opposed..."

"I'll talk to Wolverine and Gambit right away," Forge says, putting away his paperwork and heading out of the lab.

* * *

Gambit stands five feet away from Rogue, admiring the adorable, unsure look on Rogue's face.

Although absorbing Wolverine would be safer, the effect of his mutation would be un-observable without damaging Rogue in someway.

Gambit immediately volunteered to help in anyway, which made Rogue look down and blush in thankfulness.

"Whenever yo' ready, cheré," Gambit calls.

Rogue bites her lip, and looks over at Forge, who is looking at his machinery with intense concentration. Wolverine is standing in the other corner of the room, his arms crossed and a doubtful look on his face.

"Rogue, try closing your eyes, and perhaps holding out your hands. A lot of mutants with abilities that have range find it easier to concentrate when in that sort of position," Forge says, glancing up momentarily.

Rogue nods, and chooses to put her feet together, and stick her hands out palm up, like Storm.

After about ten seconds of nothing, Rogue lets out a deep breath and drops her hands to the side, both frustrated and relieved that nothing was happening.

"Gambit, maybe try generating a charge. Maybe already actively using the mutation will help the transfer along?" Forge asks.

"You go' it, homme," Gambit says, taking a pack of cards from his pocket and beginning to charge them up, "I'll just flick dese at de ceilin' den?"

Forge nods absentmindedly, staring determinedly back at his computer program.

Rogue purses her lips, and puts her entire focus into concentrating, trying to replicate that flowing of energy, the rush of adrenaline, the tight feeling in all of her veins that always accompanied her absorption.

 _Just, a little more...Push..._

Simultaneously, Forge, Gambit, and Wolverine all gasp out in shock as they experience a sudden, aching, draining feeling. It is all over, it feels like they are being drained of blood. Their veins begin to stand out, and their faces become increasingly pale.

Remy and Forge collapses to the ground, and Logan is barely able to walk slowly toward Rogue with a hand outstretched.

The pain is unbearable, all-consuming, and Rogue's entire body is bathed in a white light.

Logan finally makes it to behind Rogue, and puts his claws against her back.

Tears leak out of the corners of Rogue's eyes, and she manages to utter one word, " _Please."_

Logan unsheathes his claws into her flesh, and Rogue goes limp. Gambit takes deep heaving breaths, and he slowly crawls over to Forge, trying to make sure he is okay.

Wolverine steps back from Rogue, before gently brushing some hair away from her face, preparing to heal her.

Before he can, however, the puncture marks along her abdomen and back already begin closing by themselves.

Wolverine cradles her in his arms, and Gambit slowly hauls Forge's prone, unconscious body up against the wall with him. Remy can only watch as Logan carefully smooths down the hair on Rogue's head, breathing heavily.

Rogue slowly regains consciousness, and she sobs into Wolverine's chest.

Gambit almost wishes the pain from the absorption was back, anything would be better than this biting guilt.

He slowly gets up, leaving Wolverine and Rogue to comfort each other, and he heads up to the upper levels to go lie down. He sways a bit, but regains balance. When the elevator doors open, Remy nearly falls in shock.

Nearly all of the occupants of Xavier's school were on the floor, unconscious from Rogues absorption.

Gambit's knees buckle.

This is because of him.

He made Rogue into this.

 _What has he done?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning-Spoilers for Captain America: Civil War ahead**

* * *

Rogue stares numbly out the window, looking out at the tree line. Storm hadn't been cruel enough to move her into a room where she would be forced to overlook the children playing, but with Wolverine's enhanced hearing, which still hadn't worn off, Rogue could pick up the laughter, the giggles, the happiness.

Rogue never thought it would come to this. _Isolation._

After absorbing nearly everyone within a ten foot radius of her two days ago, Rogue had been unconsciously emitting intermittent pulses of absorption. Every two to three hours, an invisible force would suddenly sap all of the strength from Wolverine, making his legs quiver and his head spin. Gambit was the only one seemingly unaffected after the initial absorption, the one that had wiped out all the other mutants in the mansion. Logan immediately sent her to wait in the lake house, away from other people, and after a couple hours the inhabitants of the mansion came to.

After regaining consciousness, Hank and Forge determined that Rogue was only strong enough to absorb those within a ten foot radius, with her pulses of absorption, and Storm immediately had Rogue brought back to the Mansion, and placed in the furthest room in the East Wing. The other inhabitants were moved out of the East Wing and into other rooms. Hank and Forge had hooked Rogue up with a television, and the other mutants in the mansion had been kept in the dark, only told that the East Wing was extremely off-limits.

" _We'll leave you here until we can figure something out. Hang tight, kid," Logan says, carefully closing the door._

The only human she had seen in the past forty-eight hours was Logan, who periodically brought meals and had Rogue draw her own blood for Hank and Forge to analyze. Even then, if Logan happened to be in the room when a pulse went off, Logan would collapse to his knees and it would take him a couple minutes before he'd get back on his feet.

A couple hours earlier, when Logan had been bringing in Rogue's lunch, the pulse had been so strong that Logan had dropped the tray of food and fell to the ground, veins standing out against his skin.

Yesterday, Bobby had called her over the phone, and Rogue had broken up with him between sobs.

 _"Rogue... You're not-"_

 _"Bobby, please. I can't," Rogue wheezes, "I can't do this. I'm so sorry. I'm dangerous. I don't want to hurt you."_

Tears form in Rogue's eyes, and she was about to release another sob when a knock sounded on the door. She gasped, a slight anger pulsing through her.

Didn't they know that she was dangerous? That they needed to stay away?

The tears spill over, "Go away," she croaks, "It's not safe."

The doorknob rattles a bit, and Rogue turns in shock.

An intruder? Surely they couldn't have gotten through the alarms, all the senior X-Men, and take down the Wolverine?

Rogue slowly makes her way across the room so that she could stand at the point closest to the door. She poises, ready to fight, even going so far as to pull one of her gloves off.

The doorknob turns, and the door swings open.

Rogue prepares to punch the intruder in the face, but she stops suddenly when she sees who is in the doorway. A bald man, his face lined with age, sits in a wheelchair.

"I'm so glad to see you again, Rogue. We have a lot to discuss, and not that much time."

* * *

Remy runs a hand over his face as he leans back in his chair.

"The data collected by Forge and Hank show that the only one who would be able to remain conscious near Rogue," Storm says, bringing up a diagram, "would be Gambit."

"And me," Wolverine growls, casting a scornful look at Remy that makes him suppress a shiver.

Even in _this_ reality Logan hates him.

"No. Remy's mutation, which allows him to produce exorbitant amounts of kinetic energy, would allow Rogue's power to absorb the kinetic energy, instead of Remy's life force," Forge says, "In your case, Wolverine, Rogue absorbs everything. Eventually, you'd reach a point where you would get critically damaged, she might even drain you so much that your mutation would simply stop working and you'd die."

 _Wait a second. He was immune to Rogue's mutation? Oh, the things they could've done in the other reality, before Remy had made that stupid contract with Candra. Rogue had always been too scared to test what they could or could not do, choosing to stay as cautious as possible. If only..._

"I stayed conscious earlier," Wolverine barks, "I know my kid and I'll see her if I want."

Forge stutters, "I really don't think that's a good idea, after a couple hours you'd be unable to move and you'd go unconscious."

"We have the problem of keeping Rogue connected to the outside world," Storm says quietly, "Until she can control the pulses she's emitting, anybody besides Gambit will be in serious danger when they get close to her. Logan, you may not be showing it now, but eventually the absorption may get too much for you..."

Logan crosses his arms over his chest.

"I will do it," Gambit says, "Take her food, just sit an' talk wit' the _femme_ ," he says, picturing him and her leaning over a candlelit dinner, sprawled on her bed. He leans in, but she giggles and shies away, bopping him on the nose for playing with fire.

Storm looks at him with an assessing look on her face, while Wolverine looks at him with narrowed, suspicious eyes.

"If you are really sure, Gambit," Storm says, after a second, "I think we would very much appreciate it."

* * *

"I am a projection from the future," Professor Xavier explains slowly.

"I'm sorry, Professor," Rogue says, "Could you explain that one last time, from the beginning?"

"Somebody messed up the timeline," he says, "I am accessing the present through your mind in the future."

Rogue sighs, rubbing her temples as she tries to process this information.

"I had been residing in the future for some time, trying to help with another situation that required my attention. Suddenly, the timeline changed drastically, and only Gambit and I were aware of any difference. I believe I was able to keep my memories of the previous future because I had been from a time before there was any change. I soon realized that Gambit, although he had no memory of the other future, knew that something had gone wrong. He informed me it was due to a mistake in that past that he had made, and although he was unable to undo _that,_ he wanted to prevent something far worse from happening."

Charles stares gravely at Rogue, pausing for a second to allow her to process this, "In future, Rogue, you are about to be used for experimentation to create a breed of anti-mutant weapons that may destroy the future of our entire world. Gambit found out about the plans to experiment on you, and he sent me back to prevent your capture and reset the upset in our future."

"We may never be able to restore our future to its original state," Charles says, "But this may at the very least prevent a lot of pain in the future."

Rogue groans suddenly, a wave of nausea rushing over her as another pulse of absorption comes on.

"Rogue," Charles says firmly, "Fight it. You are in control of your gift."

Rogue breathing becomes ragging, "How do...I...make it...stop?"

"Calm," Charles says, "Clear your mind. Your mutation is yours to control, not the other way around."

Charles hovers his fingers to Rogue's temples, "Calm."

Rather than feeling solid flesh, Rogue felt something like wisps of water vapor across her face. Charles' visible image shimmered a bit, as if it was disturbed by the motion of Charles caressing Rogue's face.

"I am here to help you, my child," the Professor says.

* * *

"What am I lookin' at?" Wolverine asks, frowning down at the folder of print-outs in his hands.

Logan tries to read over the words, but none of it is sticking. It would've been simpler if the page had been printed in Arabic - the amount he comprehended would have been the same.

Forge sighs, turning away from his work, "It's all the current statistics we have on Rogue's new level of mutation. Hank and I are working on something that may be able to temporarily suppress her mutation, at least for an amount of time that would allow her to leave her room every once in awhile."

Logan raises an eyebrow at Forge's patronizing tone, but otherwise says nothing. He grunts in comprehension as he turns over another page, revealing a blueprint.

"Is this it?" Logan asks, holding up the paper, "The mutation suppressor?"

"Yes, the prototype we're working on would come in a collar, but we're hoping to eventually compress it into a necklace or bracelet Rogue can easily wear," Forge says, "It's a project Hank and I have been meaning to start for some time, but due to no practical use and lack of funding we haven't been able to start on it," he continues, babbling as he begins to fiddle with screws and gadgets on his desk. "Right now, we're encountering a problem with overheating and radiation."

 _"What,"_ Wolverine growls, walking closer to Forge, "Your saying this damn thing might give the kid cancer?"

"Prolonged use of it will," Forge says, "But the cancer will only show up after a couple years of use. The main problem right now is the overheating, because after about an hour the collar gets too hot to wear. We're trying to extend it to at least eight hours, so she can go out wearing it during the day and then take it off at night."

"No. She's not wearing that thing," Wolverine says firmly.

"I really don't think this should be your decision," Forge begins, his own temper flaring a little, every second he's been here, Wolverine had just been glaring at him and shooting down all of his suggestions for Rogue's handling, "Hank and I have been working all night and day to try to get Rogue out of that wing of the mansion and un-isolated as soon as possible."

"I brought the kid, I take care of the kid, and I know the kid," Wolverine fires back, cutting Forge off, "If there's even the slightest chance that she'll get cancer I'm not letting her take the chance."

Forge sighs, frustrated, "I really think that Rogue will weigh the possible consequences and be fine with the collar as it is. We're going to extend the time that she can wear it, and the cancer won't show up, if it even does, for a couple of years."

Wolverine grabs Forge by the collar, slamming him into the wall, "She's. Not. Wearing it. End of discussion."

He snarls at Forge, "You don't know what cancer does, how desperate it makes people."

Wolverine lets Forge drop down, and stalks out the door. Forge curses, rubbing where Logan had grabbed him.

A loud bang sounds outside, and Forge rushes out to see what had happened. Wolverine's back was moving rapidly down the hallway, and a little down from the door to Forge's temporary lab was a fist-shaped hole with splintered wood all around it.

* * *

Logan stalks down the hallway, a motorcycle helmet tucked under his arm. He runs past a couple kids talking in the hallway, scaring them out of their wits.

"Logan!" Storm's voice calls, "Where are you going?"

Logan stops in his path, but doesn't turn around.

"Logan," Storm says more softly, catching up to Logan and standing directly behind him now. She places a small hand on his broad shoulders, "What is wrong?"

"I need to get out for a little bit," Logan says, slightly more calm.

Storm sighs, "Just come back soon, please."

Logan smirks, "'Course, 'Ro."

He continues on his path toward the front door, and he swings it open only to find a man in a suit wearing sunglasses. The man is holding a file in one hand, hanging loosely by his waist and his other hand is raised in the air, as if he was about to knock.

"Uh, hi," the man says, "Is this the, uh," he pauses, looking at the file, "Gifted Youngsters Place?"

"Who's asking," Logan asks, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

The man sticks his free hand out, "Tony Stark, head of the Avengers."

* * *

"I think the first thing I should do is help you with your control," Charles says, "I remember we had made little progress before I temporarily passed, but I had not focused singularly on you."

Rogue nods glumly, little hope over gaining control in her heart.

"I believe," Charles says, going into teacher mode, "that your control lays in your-"

Charles pauses, his head tilted as if he had just sensed something off.

Rogue sits up, eyebrows furrowed, "What is it?"

"We have a visitor," Charles says, sensing the added psyche of Tony Stark downstairs, moving through the mansion and toward the meeting room, "And you and I have to leave."

"Professor, I can't just run away," Rogue says, backing up slightly, "I can't control it, I might hurt other people."

Professor X grabs both of Rogue's hands, "Rogue. You gained control over your touch-based mutation, and now this is the next step. You can do it. I believe in you."

Rogue nods mutely, "...Okay, Professor. Tell me what to do."

* * *

"Approximately two days ago, the Pentagon detected a huge upset in the energy levels in Westchester, New York," Tony says, throwing the file on the desk.

Logan automatically passes it to Hank, and Storm and Forge lean over the file to get a better look.

"The State Department immediately called in the Avengers to investigate the problem, as they believed it to be something not of this Earth. After a day of investigation, my team uncovered something very interesting about this school," Tony Stark says, pausing slightly to see if any of the people in front of him will come out and say it automatically, "You guys are mutants."

Wolverine growls, "So what?"

"So, we need the source of the surge, whatever it was," Stark continues.

Logan slams his fist on the table, "No way."

Stark raises his hands in surrender, "Hey, I'm the good cop here. If you don't tell me what happened here, and then hand over the source of the disturbance, the State Department's gonna come down here, with their less-than-friendly fire and they will force you to hand it over."

"Why do you want her?" Storm asks, her tone of voice grave.

"Her?" Stark asks, surprised, "It's a _person?_ "

"Like you said, we're mutants," Wolverine says, crossing her arms, "And you're not taking her anywhere."

"Listen, a private company also detected the energy spike," Stark says, "And they released their findings to the public. In about thirty-six hours, the State Department will have to confirm that it's true, and then it'll be on the news cycle, and anybody with a smartphone will be able to find that the only place the energy spike might have come from is this quaint little school surrounded by miles of forest."

Wolverine's knuckles are white, and his nails are digging into the palm of his hand.

"She's only a child," Storm whispers, "She didn't do anything wrong."

Stark sighs, running a hand down his face, "The original plan was that if the source was a machine, we'd have it decommissioned, and then cover it up. But now..." he pinches his brow, "I can make a few calls, but the plan was to contain whatever caused the energy spike. We worry that another country may see the spike as the US testing nuclear weapons."

" _What?"_ Forge sputters, looking up at Stark and then starting to flip rapidly through the papers, "That can't be right, Rogue's level of energy absorption was nowhere _near_ that level of-"

He pauses, and gapes at the statistics on the paper. His face goes pale, "I can't believe we forgot to look at the amount of energy Rogue absorbed. We were so focused on the mutation itself that we never considered..." Forge's babbling fades, and he merely stares numbly at the paper in front of him.

"My stars," Hank says quietly, "The energy compounded through Rogue's absorption was the equivalent of a small warhead."

"Exactly," Stark says, "That's why I was called in. You need to decide now, what you want to do," he sighs, running a hand through his hair, "I'd understand if you decided to resist."

"Of course we're not just going to hand ov-" Wolverine begins hotly.

"No, Logan," Storm says softly. Her eyes are filled with sorrow, and her gaze locks with Logan's, "We have to hand her over. Rogue will be seen dangerous, and she will be safer in their hands."

Logan lets out a noise of disbelief, "You're kidding me, you're going to hand over a _kid_ to the government, to let them experiment on her? Keep her in a cell like an animal?"

"I will _not_ have the rest of the students be put in danger," Storm says firmly, her voice quivering. She turns back to Stark, "You will have a problem transporting her, though, Mr. Stark."

"What do you mean?" Stark asks.

Logan sits back, stewing. He lights a cigarette, trying to take the edge of his anger off, "She can't control it."

* * *

 ** _1 Year In the Future_**

Gambit leans against the doorway of the surveillance room, his arm crossed. He reaches into his pocket, taking out a cigarette. He lights it with a charge from his finger, placing it between his lips. He watches as his companion cuts the final wire, and he takes a long drag, trying not to betray the fluttering feeling in his stomach.

 _Rogue. Rogue is almost there. Rogue is so close._

His partner rather ungracefully rips out a wire from under a panel, completely cutting off all of the communication to the Raft with the outside world.

"All finished," his partner says, standing up, "Next is what I need you for."

"Of course, _capitaine,"_ Gambit says, mock-saluting.

Captain America smiles slightly, "It's Steve when I'm in civilian wear."

Gambit allows Rogers to walk in front of him, and follows him out into the main block of prisoners on the Raft.

"What do you need Gambit to do?" Gambit asks.

"I need to get through this door," Steve says, gesturing to a huge, metal, vault-like door.

Military-grade, it would take him at least an half an hour to get through. Gambit sighs.

"Well it's a good thing dat Gambit wants to get through too," Gambit says, settling in to open the door.

After carefully blowing up specific circuitry and working around other parts, Gambit gets it open. The door swings open, and Captain America immediately swings into action, knocking out the two guards who had been poised with their guns in the air. Gambit whistles appreciatively.

Gambit rushes into the cell block after given the all-clear, and gives Steve only a sideways glance when the Captain approaches a cell on the opposite side of the block.

Gambit looks at each of the inhabitants in turn. He remembered the statistics of each of the prisoners from the research Captain had given him. The witch _petite, monsieur_ arrow, bug man, no, no, no.

Finally, Gambit's eyes land on the cell where a girl with brown and white hair is standing at the glass of her cell, her eyes wide in shock.

"Gambit...?" Rogue manages to say.

"Let's get you outta here, chéri," Gambit says, beaming. He slips his hand in his pocket and charge a card, its glow illuminating the otherwise dark cell block, "Go 'head and stand back for me now."


End file.
